


Truth or Dare

by jackiewalsh2013



Category: MMFD, My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:11:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiewalsh2013/pseuds/jackiewalsh2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seen i just made up, based on the sexy party, they play truth or dare. Rinn not yet together just good friends, still in the friend zone until Chloe intervenes.</p><p>: drug taking in one of the dares nothing bad don’t worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Rae walked into the pub glancing at at their usual table, only chop had arrived. ’RAEMUNDO!’ chop shouted as she was walking up to their table, ’party at mine tonight you better be there!’ he said with that stupid shit eating grin.

fucking hell chop..

how does his mouth not hurt from smiling like that..

'i dunno not really in the party mood chop, do i have to?' she said sitting down and staring into her hands.

okay more piening for Finn, he’s just so dreamy..

'your coming to my party! you have to please, please, pleaseee?' chop said 

fuck sake..

'fine! ill be there but you gotta buy me a few drinks first'.

gonna bloody need them..

'yes! baby girl, snakebite?' chop said he offered standing up looking to Rae, as she nodded yes.

Rae was stood by the jukebox, snakebite in hand and wonderwall playing softly, as she noticed Archie walking towards her.

'hey!' archie said pecking her on the cheek.

'so how was the other night at Finn's anything good happen?' Archie asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

'no!, we just hung out really, listened to some tunes and that was it' she said looking down.

'i don't understand that lad sometimes, he writes that on your back and now nothing, i know what's happened Rae'

'what, what's happened?'

'you friend zoned each other!' Archie said looking quite happy with his conclusion. 

'just leave it arch, you coming to chop's party tonight?'

'yeah why not, look lets just get pissed and figure this out tomorrow, think its actually hurting my brain' he said before dragging Rae back to the table where everyone had now arrived.

'so gang hows about a sexy party tonight at mine and er Raemundo you can do tunes yeah?'

'yeah cool' Rae said beaming a huge smile at chop.

'ey why she doing em' Finn said pointing at Rae, 'I know more about music then her chop!'.

'do ya fuck!, stop lying to yourself just admit I know a lot more then you!' Rae shouted slightly to loud at Finn with a playful smile and a punch to his arm.

'oi that hurt!' Finn said stroking his arm.

'your such a wimp'.

'shut it you two all you do is flirt all the bloody time!' Chloe pipped up.

bitch..

'whatever Chlo' Rae said whilst blushing slightly, she had to admit he was touching her more, writing on her thigh's and grabbing her arm occasionally, oh and that look in his eye the other day, they were lied down on his bed listening to tunes next to each other and face to face, he looked straight in her eyes like he wanted to kiss her or something but he broke eye contact and that was it. 

'whatever man, do what ya want it's only music ' chop said to both Finn and Rae.

Rae frowned looking to see Finn smiling at her. 

smug git! but just look at that face..

 

the party had settled down by now, just more than a handful of people sitting around the place, bodies scattered around the lounge laughing and joking with each other, ‘guys how about we play truth or dare?’ chloe said winking at rae.

what the fuck was that wink about, oh god she planing something..

'i wanna go first!' chop said and spun the bottle landing on Archie, 'so archie truth or dare?'chop said looking at archie.

'dare!', chop began pouring random amounts of alcohol into a pint glass, with a creepy grin on his face that would scare any child if the saw it.

'here chug this badass arch' and with that last statement archie grabbed the glass and chugged it all in a matter of seconds.

thats not normal the colour looks like shit literally!.. 

'fucking hell' archie said throw coughing, 'it taste like shit man' 

'didn't make ya drink it did i, but a dares a dare, right izzy your go love' chop said turning to grab another beer.

izzy spun the bottle landing on chop.

'okay, er chop truth or dare?' 

'dare!'

'alright i dare you to go outside and run around and scream “I’ve lost my voice, please help me find it” and umm with no cloths on’. izzy said smiling shyly at chop. who’s jaw had dropped to the floor.

everyone one were in fits of laughter watching chop running around the street screaming at the top of his lungs and not to mention only in his boxers and trainer.

think im gunna die of laughter!..

'right who's next', i asked getting bored of the whole chop thing now.

'me!' chloe jumped up, and bottle landing on Rae, 'truth or dare?'

'dare!' chloe looked around trying to think of a reason so finn and rae's lips touched but how? and then it came to her, seeing chop pass a spliff to finn.

'alright i dare you to suck the smoke from finn's mouth ya know what a mean umm kiss and blow thingy yeah?' rae's head shot up giving chloe a glare holy fuck!

'alright whatever' rae said jumping up, at this stage rae was pretty sure the alcohol was giving her this little bit of confidences right now, she watched finn inhale a deep breath of smoke, he leaned up not quite near enough their lips not touching he placed his hand on the side of her head, she parted her lips, as did finn then closing the space between them, rae was sure this wasn't meant to be happening, finn was full blown snogging her of course she savored this kiss, it was slow and sweet and the best kiss she'd ever had in her life (okay so only her second one but archie doesn't really count anymore), thats when she snapped out of the little trance this kiss was making her see stars.she quickly managed to inhaled as much as she could and pulled away returning to her seat and blowing the smoke in chloe's direction.

'fucking hell rae what was all that about?' chloe whispered leaning over to rae's ear.

'dunno just did your stupid dare didn't i?, it's only Finn, plus i think im a little too drunk Chlo' Rae said pulling a confused face at Chloe then taking a sip of her beer, she glanced up to see Finn staring at her, his mouth slightly open, she throw him a small smile then looked away.

what does that look mean..

maybe it’s nothing arrgh stop over thinking this rae!.

five more beers, eight shots and half a spliff later Rae’s head was swimming she slowly stood up, nearly tripping placing her hand on the wall to stop from falling, ‘ya know alcohol and that don’t mix well with me’ she said pointing to the spliff in chops hand ‘chopper where’s the glasses?’

'archer's face!' chop said bursting out into fits of laughter, it wasn't even funny just as bad as the elephant joke, the amount of arguments they've had around that small table at the chippy or the pub, it's surprising they've put with him for so long but chop has his uses, just not telling jokes, not his strong point.

'cupboard on the left' he said very slowly slurring his words slightly, but hey, this was chop the boy who could drink a pub dry and still walk in a straight line! fuck only knows how.

'right' rae said turning around heading out the door.

'no its left!' chop shouted to rae.

prick..

'not funny chop!' she shouted back.

she stumbled to the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water, she noticed a door to her left, she opened door and found it was a spare room she left the door slightly open, she walked in, gently sat down on the bed, taking a sip of water shrugging off her shoes and plaid shirt, pulling back the covers, she laid down on the bed feeling her head swimming with a mixture of alcohol and drugs, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep forgetting about the party going on, until she heard the door creak open

Finn.. 

She woke the next morning her head throbbing, she slightly opened her eyes the sun blaring brightly through the window, she quickly closed them again letting out a small groan, she rolled onto her side and gently sat up.

obviously bloody Chops fault there were enough alcohol to shut down the local offi or brewery for that matter..

That’s when she noticed the boy laid next to her and the fact she had no idea how he had got there, he slowly stirred awake looking at rae with one of his beautiful and completely stupid grins.

how the fuck did this happen..

and then she remembered..

’Rae’ Finn whispered, sitting down next to her and taking off his shirt off.

'i wanted to talk you actually about the time outside the chippy, i did mean it and i want to be with you, i get that you got stuff and i'll help if you let me, i really like you more then like actually…im in love with ya Rae..'.

for the first time in her life she was shocked into silence she just stared at him, mouth slightly open (okay so her jaw might of dropped to the floor).

how is this even happening..

he said he loves me!..

oh god…

'say something Rae'.

say something you idiot!..

oh god think i’m gonna be sick..

'yeah..er..one minute' Rae said putting her hand over her mouth, she ran as fast as she could to the toilet, the bubble burst in her throat it all came tumbling out, she felt a hand on her back and her hair been moved.

Finn..

'thanks' she said wiping her mouth, then grabbing some water and a toothbrush and toothpaste.

'it's alright' Finn said helping her back to the bedroom once she'd finished.

she laid back in bed closing her eyes, feeling Finn lay down next to her that put a small smile on her face.

'i love you too' is all Rae said, Finn gently pulled her into his open arms wrapping them around her and pulling the cover over them both, stroking her back lightly.

'good you better do because i don't just hug anybody like this you know'

'really?' Rae asked sarcastically.

'no just this one special girl been tryin to get your attention for ages ya know you're even more stubborn than me i like it though'.

'the girl is you by the way' he said glancing down at Rae noticing how quiet she was.

'i know kinda guessed that' she said smiling back.

'ya know my music taste is still far more better then yours' Finn change the subject to something lighter and something they both loved so passionately.

'is it fuck Finley' was Rae's response sweet and short.

'ya know i never got to show you my crap reggae wanna come down to mine tomorrow?' 

'yeah s'pose so someone needs to stop the poor choices of music you keep playing' she said looking up at him with a cheeky grin.

'io you cheeky madam, my music taste is spectacular thank you very much' he as he ran his hand throw her hair gently tugging on a single strand.

'who you trying to kid dickhead' 

'you're the dickhead!'

'no you are!' 

'yeah alright Mae' he placed his hand gently on face cupping her cheek leaning forwards gently pecking her lips.

'you can't shut me up by kissing me ya know'

'the thought never crossed my mind girl'

'whatever Finley' he lent down kissing her passionately until they were both out of breath.

'wow you can kiss me like that anytime'

finn chuckled stroking Rae’s hair softly, ‘don’t worry i will’

'morning' Finn murmured in his sleepy daze.

'umm morning' Rae replied still in complete shock after there little heart to heart last night.

'you alright Rae?' 

'yeah just did you mean what you said last night coz you know im crazy and not normal and i do strange things turning lights on and off and im a little ocd with my records and bo…'

Finn planted his lips firmly on Rae’s she was going on and on worrying about stuff he knew already.

'are you kissing me to shut me up?' she asked panting slightly out of breath for the kiss.

'yeah, look Rae i know all this, think o know you well enough and if theres stuff you wanna tell me then do it but don't panic and think it's stupid, you know im not good with words this the most i've ever spoken to, i like talking to you feels like i can tell you anything and you won't judge me and i will never judge you so dont get stupid thoughts coz i never could i love listening to you ramble on about complete shit and music'. Finn felt shocked with how much he just spoke, he knew Rae needed to hear it he almost see everything clicking together in her brain.

'so you don't care that im mad?'

Finn nodded no, it just didn’t mean anything other then she needed support and to be loved.

'and that im fat?'

Finn nodded no again, she was the whole package for him who wants to hug skin and bones when he’s got Rae with all these curves for him to explore when she ready of course. 

'and sometimes annoying, coz i'll annoy the fuck out of you, possibly all the time'. she knew she was rambling again she couldn't stop herself, she wanted him to know everything.

'Finn nodded no again, 'Rae shut up'.

Rae snapped her mouth shut.

'i like you just the way you are, come on we need to get BREAKFAST before chop eats everything you know what he's like when he see's food' 

she did know gone in a matter of minutes..

how do i do this just sit and no you gotta tell him..

'Finn?'

'hmm?'Finn slipped his shirt back on mushing his hair to flatten it down roughly.

'i can't..erm..eat in front of you guys, i don't know why just can't, no one has seen me eat APART from me mum and she doesn't really count as a human'

'alright do you want me to bring us some up here' Finn turned to open the door.

'no i think i can do it, well i guess i need to not for you but more for me'.

'come on then' Finn said grabbing her hand.

Dear diary..

well where do i start.

last night has got to be one of the most amazing times of my life.

Finn told me he’s in love with me, i told him i love him too.

we talked after breakfast.

i ate some toast wasn’t to bad.

Finn helped distracted everyone so i didn’t feel like everyone was staring at me.

they weren’t staring though it was all in my head.

we talked about taking things slow i told him i hate my body and told him about the hospital, tixie and all my strange little habits.

Finn said he love all of me and that mean my body as well he said he wants to help me love myself again and won’t pressure me into anything.

he dropped me of home after our talked we kissed for what felt like hours, its was amazing.

then my mum opened the door telling me to get inside and that i smell like I've been in a hobo’s house or something.

that was embarrassing as fuck.

Finn introduced himself to mum.

he said he was my boyfriend.

my heart fluttered a little.

where meeting tonight at the chippy just me and Finn he said it’s a date and he also said to be myself.

i knew what he meant by that the whole archie thing, I'm not telling the girls not yet maybe tomorrow after our date tonight.

god im totally in love with this boy, better get ready now.

laters diary…


End file.
